Don't Fit In
by blueskysandgreenerfields
Summary: So I just made a Hetalia/ Outsiders crossover. Where Lovino is Ponyboy, Antonio is Soda and Ludwig is Darry. The other guys are GIlbert as Dally. Canada as Johnny Two-bit as Denmark. Steve as France. Its like the same story with a few changes. Nothing is mine. Maybe some words but nothing is mine it Belongs to S.E. Hinton and Hidekaz Himaruya.


I had just finished a watching a movie when the sun decided to set. It was getting dark. I still had to get home. All I could think about was about Leonardo DiCaprio. I mean, I wish I could look as cool suave as he does. I don't look half bad. I have dark brown hair, nearly black, and hazelish-green eyes. I wish they were greener. Most of the people I hate have honey colored eyes, but I like the way I look. My hair is short and I toss it to one side. In my neighborhood, we hardly take time to fix our hair, so it does what it wants. It doesn't matter though, my hair looks great.

My walk is long and no one was with me. I'm alone, but that's just normal. Only reason for it is that I like to watch movies in peace. I like to get into them and live them like the actors do. When I go out to watch a movie with someone, I get uncomfortable. It's like, I don't know what to do. They probably won't find the same things funny. I'll be on edge and it's just better alone. I'm just different in that sense. What I'm trying to say is even my brothers aren't all that alike. Well they aren't my brothers, but we belong to the same orphanage until Ludwig decided to takes in once he turned old enough. My second older 'brother', Antonio, who is about to be seventeen, would never open a book. My older 'brother' Ludwig, who we all call Lud, works to much to waste his time on stupid books. We aren't alike at all. For some time, I thought I'd might be the only one. Therefore, I walked alone.

Toni tried to understand me, he really does. Which is way more than I can say Lud does, I'd tell you. However, it's like, Toni is so much more different than anyone, he can understand everything. Well, kind of. He never yells at me for no reason all the time like Lud does. He treats me like a fourteen year old, and not like a six year old, like some people. I love Toni more than anything. He always happy and cheerful, unlike Lud who is always hard and strict and I don't even think he's ever smiled. Then again, I can't think of half of the things Lud has had to go through for our sake. He grew up too fast, that's for sure. Antonio will never grow up. I can't choose, which a better way of living since in reality I wouldn't know. I'll find out one way or another.

Well, I just kept walking home, mind free-lancing through the events of the movie. I couldn't help but feel this eerie feeling creep up my spine, it made me wish I wasn't alone. Hoods shouldn't walk around alone in the dead of night. Hoods get jumped. Or worse, some would yell out "Hood!" out of nowhere. Trust me, you're never looked at the same. Anyway, we Hoods get jumped by the Powers, short for the Class Powers. They are the North side rich kids, with too much time on their hands. The Hoods are from the South side.

We are much poorer than the Powers, we aren't even middle class. We are much wilder but all the way, we still have our rules. (As if Lud can live without rules) We are different from the Powers. They always like grouping up and attacking one, by one, as if trying to kill us all. They do what they want when they want and no one says a thing. Hoods are like hoods, we steal, we hold up, and we buy rusted up cars because one of us always knows how to fix it up just right. I don't do things like that. Lud would definitely kill me if I ever did. Ever since he adopted us as our guardian the three of us had to stick together. So that's the reason Antonio and I stay out of trouble. We're extra careful than the others. Most Hoods do that though, we like our hair our mess (Lud is an exception) and jeans, and leave out shirts un-tucked. We like our leather jackets, boots or sneakers. I'm not saying either of us are better. I don't know, it's just we're different.

I would have waited for one of the guys to go with me. They would've gone with me if I asked. They would drive me there and pick me up or sit in. Antonio just couldn't sit still and Lud thinks they are boring. Lud life is bad enough without checking out made up stories. I could've asked one of the gangs, one of the other four. The other four were like family too. We're all just brothers. If you were born in neighborhood like ours you need those few brothers you can get. If only I just though, I would've just called Lud to come pick me up. Or even called Mathias, he would've come, he's in our gang. He would've picked me in his car, but I just didn't use my head. This drives Lud up the wall. He says because I'm smart, I makes high IQ's and everything, I should use more of my head. Anyway, I enjoy walking by myself. I can think.

However, at that moment I didn't like walking. A red convertible, one of those tuff looking ones only rich kids had, it started following me. Slowly. I was just two blocks from my house so I walked faster. I was never jumped before but after seeing Mathew after he was beaten by four Powers, I never wanted. He jumped at every movement and was never the same again, we was only sixteen.

I know just walking faster wouldn't do any good though. I knew it before the convertible stopped and five Powers got out. I was so scared. I'm too small for a fourteen year old. I am strong, I am tough, but these guys are bigger than me. Did I mention they were five? I looked at them but my hands in my pocket and slouched and looked at my surroundings. I wanted to find a way out of this. I could've made a break for it, except for the fact they already had me surrounded. I remembered how Mathew was beaten, I didn't want that. He cried. He never cries. He never cried because if a beating when he gets it every time at home. It takes a lot to make Mathew cry.

I started to sweat, but I was cold. The palms of my hands were clammy and the sweat droplets slid down my back making me even more nervous. I always get sweaty when nervous, but this is beyond the normal. I looked around for a makeshift weapon, anything, a glass bottle, stick, just to fight them off. Francis Bonnefoy told a story, it was said he held off four Powers with just a busted open soda bottle. I had nothing. I stood there watching, still hoping for an escape. I never used my head. They smiled liked a creepy clown. They laughed like hyenas who have found their prey.

"Hey, Hood." One said faking his innocence. I stood there quietly. "We want to do you a favor. We're gunna cut that shag of shit you call hair."

He had a plaid shirt, it was red. I can still remember it. One other laughed at me and cussed at me in a gruff low voice. I couldn't think of anything to say. Even if I did, I might make it worse. I mean there isn't too much to say when anything you say can beat in a heartbeat. Therefore, I kept my mouth shut. It's better closed.

"I think you need a hair cute, Hood." A medium sized brunette said pulling out his knife. I, of course, backed up from that knife. It wasn't a good idea since I backed up right into the ones behind me. They trapped me in pure seconds. They had me pinned down on the ground, from my arms to my legs to my chest. The guy on my chest pushed his knees onto my elbows. That hurt. It really did. I smelled tobacco and rich kid cologne. I hoped I would suffocate before I felt anything. I prayed. I still fought to be loose but I could do nothing. I did manage to get loose for a second but the pinned down again stronger, tighter. The guy on my chest gave me a few punched before I lay still. I swore under my breathe. I froze when I felt a blade on my neck.

"How about that haircut we promised? We'll start a little below the chin."

Then it came down like a pile of bricks. They can kill me. They unleashed a scared animal. I screamed for Toni, Lud, anyone. Someone put their hand over my mouth. I wasn't stopped then. No way! I bit his hand so hard I tasted the metallic taste of his blood. I heard their cursed and felt the punch that came with it. They were stuffing a cloth in my mouth to keep me quiet. One of them, the leader kept yelling, "Shut his trap dammit! Gosh, shut him up!"

I then heard shouts and pounding of feet coming my way. This made the Powers jump up to leave me lying there. I gasped for hair since the guys sitting on my chest constricted my breathing a little and I had screamed so loud. I still laid there. I questioned what was happening but still glad it happened. I heard people jump over me and running. I was in a daze and just stayed still. I felt someone haul me to my feet. They were muscly. I knew it was Ludwig.

"Are you alright Lovino?"

He shook me hard and I hope he would stop. I was too dizzy for it. I could always tell if it was Ludwig. One part was his voice, and the other is that he is always so rough with me, even when he doesn't mean to.

"I'm alright. Stop shaking me, I'm alright can't you see?"

He stopped immediately. "I'm sorry."

He didn't mean it. Ludwig is never sorry for anything. It's a little funny since he kinda looks like my father, but in personality he was so different. My father and Lud were mistaken for brothers even in my dad's old years. Most mistook them for brothers. However, they ever only would look alike. My father was never rough with anyone.

Lud is around six feet tall and with broad-shoulders that make you feel tiny and very muscular. He has blonde hair that gets slicked back and only two little stubborn hairs stay near his face, just like my father. However Lud's eyes are all his. They are blue, and as cold as a block of ice. They are determined and hard. He looked older than twenty, he's tough, cool, and smart. He's a real looker, is you don't look him in the eye. If his eyes weren't so cold, he'd hit it off with anyone. He won't understand anything that isn't a fact. However, he used his head.

I sat down on the ground. I was rubbing the cheek that was most punched. It really did hurt.

Ludwig stood up tall and put his hands in his coat pocket. "You aren't hurt too bad, right?"

I was. I was throbbing and hurting all over. I was shaking as if in the middle of winter and I just wanted to cry out. I wanted to let all this nerve loose. But you just don't say that to Ludwig.

"I'm fine."

Antonio came running back. At that point I figured out what all the noise was. It was the gang coming to the rescue and I let a sigh of relief. Toni dropped on his knees and grabbed my chin softly examining my face.

"They used a knife on you Lovi? You got a cut."

I could only look at him since I didn't feel the cut or any blood dripping. "You sure?"

He yanked out a handkerchief from his pocket. He licked it a bit before softly dabbing at my face. I didn't feel a thing. "You're cheek is seeping out blood."

"It is?"

"Well, why don't you take a look?" He showed me the handkerchief on his hand. I looked at it and saw it bright red, which confused me. "So, they did have knife, right?"

I then remembered the cold voice: "I think you need a haircut, Hood." The blade probably was hard being held after trying to shut my trap up. I nodded slowly. "Yep."

Antonio is the most handsome person I ever met. Not like Ludwig, no. Toni should be in movies. He was the type of guy girls would drool over and everyone would stop to watch him go. He's not as tall as Lud and he's skinnier, but man he was still vert well built. With a face to fawn over, sensitive and thoughtful, girls went wild. He had dark brown hair, dark enough to be considered black. It's long and very curly. In the summer it shines, as if reflecting its greatness. His bright green eyes danced happily, reckless. Eyes that can be sensitive, thoughtful, and happy one second and blazing with a cold anger then next. His eyes look like my dad's but he's truly one of a kind. He can drunk in a party while dancing or playing games and still not drink a single drop. It's rare to find a kid like this. He can get drunk just by having fun and just understand everyone out there.

Toni looked at me even closer. I looked away from quickly. To tell you the truth my tears didn't want to hide behind my eyes anymore. I started to cry softly. I was as pale as I felt and I knew it. I shook a little more, I bet it was even noticeable.

Toni patted my back softly, he gave me a gentle smile. "Easy there, Lovino. They can't touch you anymore."

"I know that," I said. My tears had blocked my vision as I looked down at my shoe. I brushed them away, letting everyone know I was. "I'm just still a little shocked." I took a deep breath and calmed my crying. One simply does not cry in the presence of Ludwig. If you are hurt like Mathew go ahead any less, then shut your trap. Compared to Mathew, I wasn't even hurt.

Toni rubbed my hair softly. "You're good kid, Lovi."

I cracked a grin at him. How can you not grin in the presence of Toni? Toni can make you smile not matter what the circumstance. I think it's because he smiles so much himself. "You are nuts, Toni. You have some screws loose."

Ludwig looked at both of us. It seemed as if he would knock our heads together. He would if it wasn't Toni. "You are both crazy."

Toni just grinned at him and lifted an eyebrow like Mathias showed him. "I guess it runs in the family, ay Luddy."

Ludwig blinked once and stared back at Toni a bit. His lips then stretched into a grin. Antonio is not afraid of Ludwig like every else is. He also loves teasing him. Before I'd ever tease him, I'd tease polar bear. Ludwig on the other doesn't mind being teased, but only if its Antonio teasing him.

Our group had chased the Powers down the road, throwing rocks a cussing. They were now running toward us. They were four lean, hard guys. They tough, hard, rough, and you would never get in their way. I had basically grown with them. They accept me, even if I was the youngest, only because Lud and Toni were my older 'brothers'. I also always kept my mouth shut just right.

Francis Bonnefoy was about seventeen, he was tall and lean. His hair was long and golden wheat blonde. He had his hair greased into curls. He was smart but also very cocky. He was Toni's best friend since elementary school. He loves cars. He can steal a car faster than anyone could, however he also knew the car forward backwards and side to side. He'd drive anything with wheels. Francis and Toni worked at a gas station. Steve was just part time and Soda full time. Their station always gets all the customers, whether it's because how great he is with cars or how Soda attracts girls like a magnet, is still unknown. I only like Francis because he's my brother's best friend. He didn't like me though. He though I was a tagalong kid. Toni had always taken me with him if they were going somewhere without girls, I guess it bugged him. It's not my fault. Soda just likes to include me, I would never ask him. At least Toni doesn't think I'm a kid.

Mathias Kohler was the oldest of the group and this guy can talk up a storm, always cracking insane jokes. He was six feet tall and stocky. He was proud of how his hair naturally defies gravity. He had greyish blue eyes and always a wide grin. He wouldn't stop cracking joke if his life depended on it. He always had something to say and when he did, he had to say it. Hardly anyone could forget his name. He was real killer when he's shoplifting, and famous for his black-handled switchblade. He also always give the cops mouthful, because they just need to lighten up. Or at least that's how he puts it. He likes getting into fights and blondes. He mostly never goes out with anyone except blondes. He also likes school. He never learned anything, he just liked school and he wouldn't drop out. I like him though. He always kept us laughing. He kind of reminded me of a funny guy I seen on TV. I can't remember his name. He was probably not as funny.

If I had to pick the realest guy on here it had to be Gilbert. I used to love drawing pictures of him when he was in his dangerous mood. He had a thin face but it cold. His hair so blonde it was white, in fact it can be platinum. His cheekbones high, making his smile a little creepy. His eyes blood red and sharp animal like teeth, but if you asked me, he was handsome all the same. He didn't like fixing his hair at all it went where it want, kind of like him. He went where he wanted to and no one was there to stop him. It falls on his face making him look extra scary when angry. He had hatred for the world and his eyes blazed with anger all the time. He had spent three years on the wild side of New York, it was way worse than here. He had been arrested at the age ten. He was tougher than all of us put together. He was cold, mean and ruthless. That little difference that separates Hoods from gangbangers wasn't in Gilbert. He was rough. He was wild, wild like the boys downtown in Yao Wang's group.

In New York, Gilbert blew off his steam in gang fights, but here, we don't swing that way. If you look for fight you got one but we won't set up fights, organized crime he calls it. We're just small groups of friends that stick together for better and for worse. The only big fights are rumbles. That's between social classes. There are other named gangs around town too, but we stick to classes mostly. So, when Gilbert got here, he had no one, and nothing to hate. The only exception was the Powers, the rich. The problem is, you can't win over them. You can beat them in a fight but nothing would change them. That's probably the reason Gilbert is always so cold.

He had bad reputation too, with the police and people. The file downtown in the police station was large. He had been arrested, he's gotten drunk, he jumps little kids, he's basically has done everything. I didn't like him too much. He's a little scary, but he's smart and you had to respect him.

Mathew William was the last one. You'd barely notice him in a crowd but when you did, he had this innocence to him. He like a light colored puppy with eyes that gives away at his innocence. His eyes have seen so much and been through munch and it shows it in his eyes. He was the youngest, well after me. He was smaller than the rest but bigger than me. He was still had a nice build. He had big bright blue eyes that almost look violet. They could be violet. He was pale and his hair waved blonde almost like Francis' but Mathew always tied it up. His eyes were always cautious and scared. His eyes were the only clue to the beating other than the long scare under his chin. He was everyone's pet, and kid brother. He was also one of my best mates. His father beats him and his mother ignores him. She only sees him if she's mad. We can hear her yell at him from across the block. He would've ran away a million times if we weren't there to stop him. If it wasn't for us he would know how it feels to be cared for.

I wiped my eyes quickly. "Did you guys catch them?"

"Nah. They ran away like the good for nothing…" Mathias said with a giant smile calling them every name he could think up. I smiled lightly.

"Is that kid okay?"

"I'm fine." I wanted to say more but I couldn't think of anything else to say. I'm usually quiet around people, even the group. So, I changed the subject quickly. "Gilbert, last time I checked you were doing time, so you're out?"

"I got off on good behavior." Gilbert lit a cigarette and handed it to Mathew. Everyone else sat down to smoke their worries away. I stopped my shaking and calmed down quite a bit. The cigarette calmed me down alright. Mathias cocked his eyebrow. "Nice bruise, kid."

I touched my face gently. "Really?"

Mathias nodded with a smirk. "Yeah. Nice cut too. Make you look kind tough."

In out hood, tough and tuff were two different words. Tough means you look rough; and tuff, means it's cool. In our neighborhood, both are a compliment.

Francis blow out smoke near my face. He had a mean look on his face. "What were you doing walking alone, Lovino?" Of course he would bring up something I was trying to avoid. Sometimes I really hate Francis.

"I was just walking home from the movies, like normal. I didn't think…"

"Same story every time," Ludwig interrupted. "I don't think you ever think. You don't use your head in things that matter. I mean, you definitely think at school since all you bring are A's and you're always reading. Do you even have common sense there, Lovino? Nope, nada. If you were by yourself take a blade with you."

I just stared at my sneakers. They have little hole I noticed. Lud and I aren't buds. I could never make him proud and always whining about something or the other. He would always yelled at me, whether relevant or not. He would yell at me for carrying blade if I did bring one. If I ever had B's he wanted A's. If I had A's he made sure they stayed that way. Look I'm playing football, nope I should be studying. Look now I'm studying, ha no, I should be playing football. He never yelled at Toni for anything, not when he dropped out or when he got speeding tickets. Only yelling at me.

Toni glare at him. "Leave him alone, would you? This isn't his fault. He likes to go to movies and it isn't his fault Powers happen to see him and say 'hey. I want to jump this kid.' If he did have a blade, the Powers would surely killed him."

Toni stood up for me. He always does.

Lud looked impatient when he said, "When I want my brother to tell me what to do I'll go ahead and ask you, kay, brother?" He laid off me anyway. He always does when it's Toni telling him too. Well, most of them time.

"How 'bout next time you get one of us to go? Aight, Lovi?" Mathias said. "Any one of us would."

"Speaking of the movies,"- Gilbert said yawning. He flicked his cigarette bud away. "I'm walking to the movie drive in tomorrow night. Any one wanna come with?"

Francis shook his head. "Me and Soda will pick up Evie and Chelles for a game."

He didn't need to look at me. I wasn't going to ask to come. I'd never tell Toni that. He likes Francis a lot, but I just can't stand him. I really might hate him.

Lud sighed. I knew we would, just like always. Ludwig never had time to do anything. "I'm working tomorrow night."

Gilbert looked at the rest of us with a questioning look. "How about you guys? Mathias? Mathew? Lovino wanna come?"

"Me and Matty will go." I said. I knew Mathew wouldn't have said a word otherwise. Unless he was forced too that is. "That okay, Ludwig."

"It's not a school night, so I guess." Ludwig would let me hang out places if wasn't a school night. School night on the other hand, I was trapped in the house.

"I was planning on getting drunked up good tomorrow night," Mathias said. "If I don't, I'll find you guys."

Francis looked over at Gilbert's hand. His ring, he had beat up a drunk senior to get it, was back on his finger. "So you broke up with ol' Sylvia again?"

"Oh yeah. This time it's for real. That little broad was cheating on me while I was in the slammer, again."

I then thought of Sylvia, Chelles, Evie and Mathias' many blondes. They were all the only kind of girls that would look at us. They were tough, loud worse to much make up. Giggling and swearing is like second nature to them. I like Toni's girl, though. Her hair was naturally dark her laugh was soft and nice. He eyes the warmest brown you'd find. She didn't have a nice home or anything really but she was out type. A greaser but she was a real nice girl. However, I think about the other girls. The other girls that have big bright eyes and wore their dresses normally, they also acted as if they would spit at us if given the chance. I wondered about the Powers' girls. Do they cry for their boyfriends when they go to jail, like Evie to Francis, or run out on them like Sylvia did to Gilbert?

I still thought about when I went home and doing homework that night. I had to read The Great Expectations for English. That guy pip, he kind of reminded me of us. I mean the way he just kept getting put down because he was not a gentleman or rich or anything and even the girl, she always looked down on him. In biology, we had to dissect a worm and my knife wasn't cutting at all. Therefore I flipped out my pocket knife and went in on the worm, but I stopped when the pretty girl next to me yelled out, "They are right. You're a Hood!" That did not make me feel good. The class was full of Powers. I get put into A classes because I am so smart. Most of those guys thought it was hilarious. I of course didn't. She was very pretty. She looked good in the color blue.

On the other hand, we do deserve our troubles sometimes. Gilbert surely deserves all he gets, and maybe even worse. Mathias, he doesn't need all the things he picks up, he just thinks it's fun picking them up. I can see why Francis and Antonio getting into some fights. They got so much energy and no way to sweat it out. They blow off feelings and energy.

"Can you rub harder, Toni?" I heard Ludwig talking to Toni. "You're gunna make me drowsy."

I looked out the door of my room. Antonio was giving Ludwig a back massage. Ludwig is always stressing out and pulling muscles because he works so hard. He'd carry two bundles of roofing up just to lessen the work faster. I know Toni would put him to sleep. Antonio knew that Lud worked too hard and deserved a good night sleep.

Ludwig didn't deserve to work like an old man. I mean he's only twenty. He was a popular guy in school. He was captain of the football team and was voted Boy Of The Year. He didn't have enough money to send him to college, even with the scholarship he had won. Now, he doesn't have times between jobs to think about it. Therefore, he never went anywhere or did anything. He only worked, went to the gym or go skiing sometimes with friends.

I rubbed the cheek that just turned an ugly purple. I had looked in the mirror, and it did make me look tough. Ludwig had me put a Band-Aid on the cut.

I remembered how bad Mathew had been beat. We had just as much of a right to walk around these streets like the Powers do. Mathew never hurt them, he would never. Why did the Powers hate us so much? I mean, we left them alone. I nearly went to sleep trying to figure it out and doing my homework.

Antonio jumped onto the bed and then yelled tiredly for me to turn out the lights and go to sleep. After I finished the chapter, I did.

I laid there beside Toni. I kept staring at the wall. I couldn't sleep. I kept seeing their faces. The Powers surrounding me, that plaid shirt he was wearing, and I could hear that gruff voice: "I think you need a haircut, Hood." I shuddered and curled up a little.

"Are you cold, Lovi?"

"Just a bit," I lied. Toni wrapped an arm around me loosly. He mumbled sleeply. "Listen, Lovi, when ol' Lud yells at you, he means none of it. He just gets really worried at everything. Someone his age shouldn't go through so much of it. Don't take it personal, you get me? Don't let it worry you. He's really proud of you. I mean you're so smart and all that. It's because you're the baby of the family. He loves you lots, Lovi. Get me?"

"Sure," I said toning down the sarcasm a little.

"Toni?"

"Yes?"

"How come you dropped out?" I never thought to ask him this. Never got the time either. I just couldn't stand that he left school.

"Lovi, I'm dumb. Pfft, the only thing I was passing was auto mechanics, gym and Spanish."

"You're not dumb."

"Lovi, I'm being serious. I am. Now shut up, Imma tell you something. Don't tell ol' Ludwig, okay?"

"Alright."

"I think will marry Chelles. After she's out of school and I get a better job and all that. I might well until you're out of school, though. So I can still help Lud with the bills and stuff."

"That's tuff. Just wait 'till I'm out though. That what you can get Ludwig off my back a little longer."

"Come on Lovi. Don't be like that. He doesn't mean half of all the things he says."

"You you're in love with Chelles? What's love like?"

"Hmm?" He sighed with a smile. "It's real nice."

In that moment he breathing was slow and light. I turned my head to look at him. In the moonlight he looked like some kind of god or something. I wondered how he was so handsome. Can someone normal live to be this attractive? I sighed. I really didn't get what he was talking about with Ludwig. Lud jusy though I was a mouth to feed a punk to take care of. Ludwig love me? You had to be kidding me. I thought of those icy eyes. I think for once Antonio was wrong. Lud didn't love me, or anyone that isn't Toni. I could hardly think of him as a human being. I don't care, though. Or at least that's what I told myself. I don't care about him either, I lied to myself. Toni's enough, I have until school lets out. I don't care about Ludwig. I was lying of course. I lie to myself all the time, I just don't seem to believe in my own lies.


End file.
